


The Littlest Details

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 04:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Neku wanted to know all the ins-and-outs of the UG.He finds the littlest details are the cutest.





	

Neku had learned a lot since he’d agreed to be Joshua’s Conductor. At first, he was worried that he’d hate the job and the meaning behind it, but Joshua took the time to show him the inner workings of the Game and all of it’s little details. If Joshua wasn’t keen on telling Neku something, Hanekoma was, and through the two of them, Neku had enough information to write a book.

“And these, Neku, dear, are what you lovingly refer to as Jesus Beams.”

He watched Joshua spin his magic. The column of light was much smaller than the one he’d used to Erase the Taboo Noise in Game, and the baby angels usually flitting about the beam were affectionately sitting in Joshua’s palm.

“Those are…what?” Neku asked, holding his hand out to let one dance over his fingers. “Faeries?”

Joshua giggled. The sound was beautiful on normal occasions, but when Joshua was full on Composer it was a melody Neku could die for. “No, silly. They’re angels. Can’t you tell from their wings?”

One of the angels sat in Neku’s palm, yawned and stretched, and settled down.

“You can keep him, if you’d like. The beams of light are the pure energy of the Composer, and the angels are representative of the positive energy within. After all, I absorb the music of the city, good or bad, and I purify what needs to be cleansed before using it to improve the city.”

Neku was still caught on the tiny angels flitting about Joshua. They wove in and out of his glowing hair and they kissed Joshua’s cheeks and fingers. Eventually the baby angel in Neku’s palm fluttered up to Neku’s hair and disappeared into it.

“Now, for something just as adorable,” Joshua said, voice light and happy, “we have what I like to call the Wallmakers. Reapers use these to call up walls and I use them to ward the city.”

“Is it like…a weapon or something?”

The Composer grinned. He seemed to be enjoying teaching Neku about everything as the smile rarely left Joshua’s face when they were together. “No, no. They’re much more compact. Come here.”

It took a moment for Neku to realize Joshua wasn’t talking to him. He watched as tiny blue lights flickered in the dark corners of the Room of Reckoning. Were they fireflies? Neku hadn’t seen many blue fireflies though he had read they existed and so did green ones. But no…this was larger.

The buzzing of an insect flew past Neku’s ear and he instinctively swatted the air. He didn’t see anything and his hand hadn’t brushed against anything. “What the hell?”

“Shh,” Joshua soothed, “they only bite when in service.”

Neku frowned. He wanted to ask what Joshua meant, but before he could open his mouth, Joshua’s hand extended and his fingers curled open.

Sitting on the Composer’s palm was a small, blue faery. It was about four inches high and had the chubby form of a toddler. The creature’s eyes were pale pink with a hint of purple, and it’s hair was just as blue as the rest of it. A pair of large, dragonfly wings extended from it’s back, and the clothes it wore were blue, black, and silver. The small humanoid bug crawled forward and hung from the end of Joshua’s fingers.

“Can I touch him?”

“You’ve touched many like him,” Joshua said. He held his finger out. “It will hurt a little.”

Neku poked the glowing blue critter and hissed. “The fuck? That felt like a wall!”

“Of course! These are my little Wallmakers. Go,” he whispered to the electrified faery, “make me a wall, alright?”

The creature made a sound between a whistle and a scream. Thousands of little blue bugs circled around and spread out as they linked hands and legs. Instead of retaining their real form, they became living energy and the honeycomb shape of the familiar walls sparked with light.

“You see? Aren’t they cute?” Joshua held his hands out, both of them, and the Wallmakers flooded toward him. It didn’t seem to hurt him as they took residence on his form like butterflies.

“Wow,” Neku couldn’t think of anything better to say. He held his hand back out and two of the Wallmakers latched onto his fingers to dangle. It didn’t hurt this time. “Uh, do you name them or something?”

“Silly, Neku. There are far too many to name.” Joshua wiggled his fingers and the little sparks of blue light flew away to hide in the darkness once more. “The Wall Reapers are exceptional at using those little guys to full effect. You won’t need to use them as much, but if you do, just think of them and they will appear at your beck and call.”

He could feel the angel from earlier tossing his hair about. “Is there anything else weird you can show me or is this the pinnacle of strange?”

Joshua reached out to card his fingers through Neku’s hair. “There are many things, Neku Sakuraba, but we have an eternity to learn them all.”

“Yeah,” he said, smiling, “I’d like that."


End file.
